venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Robert Jacob
'''Mr. Robert Jacob '''is a Season One episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis As the Jacobs's return home, they realise the money they stole was worth 10,000,000,000,000! Now, what will we do with all of this money? Robert Jacob asked. Well, we don't know! They replied. Maybe we can buy a house! Or a tent! But, Robert pointed out they already had an Adobe Mansion. Wait! They said, we can take a vacation from being near Clip! Let's go somewhere new! Like Les Peskite City! That place is so fun and exciting! Subways, shows, and lights! The city and building's are so great! They said. *CUT TO LES PESKITE CITY* As they got into the city, they approached a large building titled 'LE HOTEL'. Let's stay here! They decided. At the desk, Robert rang the bell and showed the guy a buissness card saying- The Trillionare Jacobs! The guy looked confused until Tyler handed him a large wad of cash. He shouted- Let's shake a leg! And then a bunch of staff member came repeating him. It's the Jacobs! And he's here to spend his dough ALL over the town! He's got the bucks! they sang. Robert continued saying, We've got the bucks! It's all delux, and if you dine in out with me it's really fine Streak-O-Lean! If i break a table, he said as he danced on a table. WOAH! he said as he fell and broke it. He told them not to worry as he handed them another wad of cash. The staff then carried them to their room, which had a pool, fountains, deluxe beds, and a water slide! They got in the pool, and Terrence went up the slide. This place is amazing they, said! Thanks for the song! He said, handing them more cash. As they went to sleep, some Clips and other things came out of a shed. They broke into their room and stole some stuff, like Crystal Quartz lamps. When one tried to pick up a Golden Skiteasaur statue, but the noise woke up Robert. He saw the thing and the Clips run downstairs and woke up everyone. They ran dowstairs in attempt to catch them. They found a Clip running into the streets, and before it escaped Robert stabbed it. After that, they decided to leave in case of more clips. The staff handed him a bill, which was around 10,000,000,000! Robert was concerned, since the bill took up most of his money. When they got back, Robert decided to stalk a Cyperus Papyrus to see if the Clips that stole his stuff were nearby. Trivia * The ending directly parallells the start of Venture Race, as the begening parrallells Muffin's Bakery. * This is the second episode to have major continuity, besides the episodes split into multiple parts. The first was Acropolis Takedown taking placing directly after Pirate Adventure. This episode takes place directly after Muffin's Bakery, due to Robert being super rich. It takes place directly before Venture Race, because of Robert humping a stalk of Cyperus Papyrus while looking for the Clips. It also takes place before Ultra Team: Part 2, because the Clip are still alive. Category:Episodes Category:Season One